The invention relates to non-intrusively measuring throughput in communication networks.
Conventionally, it is necessary to book a measuring device into a communication network as a participant within the communication network in order to perform throughput measurements. Especially, when trying to establish the maximally achievable throughput, the interior resources of the communication network are used by the measuring device. Therefore, a communication by another participant in the communication network is not possible during this throughput measurement.
For example, the European patent EP 1 282 948 B1 shows a measuring device, which participates in the communication network in order to perform measurements. The measuring device shown by the above-mentioned European patent is disadvantageous, since the network resources are blocked during the measurement.
Accordingly, a object of the invention is to provide a measuring device and a measurement method, which do not reduce the network resources available to regular participants within the communication network.